When you come around
by SpagetiG
Summary: *Last Chpt Up!* Guy meets girl. But this time it's going to cost one of their lives!
1. Crash! Bang! Boom!

Heres the first of my new editing etc.  
  
Also my first fic eva! Please read it n enjoy!  
  
(reviewin wont hurt either! Ok mayB if u send my ego crash landin!!)  
  
[As u will C if u carry on, 1 part = 2 or 3 chpts]  
  
Disclamer (pertains 2 all chpt.s) :-  
  
Digimon 2 me does not belong (u gonna spend more money sueing me than anythin else)  
  
BUT BUT BUT plot does!!!!!!!  
  
WHEN YOU COME AROUND ~ SpagetiG  
  
CHAPTER 1 (Seeing red)  
  
Sora glared daggers at him. Calmly, the pretty red - head climbed out of her car but couldn't help slamming the door. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath to regain her composure. Slowly, she strode over to the blonde who was inspecting the back of the Porsche, the one he had just crashed into her car!  
  
'Excuse me.' Sora said sweetly, without a sign of the boiling fury inside of her.  
  
'Yeah?' he answered, slowly getting up to face her.  
  
"Do you know. HOW MUCH THIS FREAKIN' CAR COST ME?!' she burst out in rage. Firstly, he reversed right into her car and then he had the nerve to be . . . be calm!  
  
'Relax, sugar. It's only a little scratch, nothing to shout about!' he reassured her.  
  
'Listen,' Sora said with a little less panic evident and glancing more urgently at her watch, 'I really have to go. I just don't have the time for this. Here's my name and number. Please get back to me before tomorrow OK?'. A flustered Sora hastily handed him a manicurist's business card with her details messily scribbled on the back.  
  
'Thanks a bunch, muffin. That was easy. We'll definitely be talking dinner plans and maybe even sort out this problem with your car.' he teased with cheerful blue eyes and a cheeky smile. 'By the way, I'm Matt.' He held out his hand but Sora didn't trust herself to take it.  
  
'I'm Sora' she said curtly instead.  
  
Sora got into her, now scratched, car and slammed the door shut once again. As Sora drove off she caught him shaking his head with a smile frolicking across his face. Guys! Sora thought, exasperated. Or was it just this sleazy player?  
  
CHAPTER 2 (THE HELL ?!?!?!)  
  
'Room service!' yelled Sora after briefly knocking on the door. She quickly checked that everything on the list appeared on the trolley. Toast, eggs, bacon, pancakes . . . it seemed like she would just have to assume it was all there! Sora waited for a few more seconds and then knocked again. These celebrities in there celebrity suites! They all thought they were God's gift to the rest of the world.  
  
Just as Matt was smoothing out her uniform, the door was flung open to reveal a handsome, young man with ruffled blond hair.  
  
'Matt!' Sora cried in surprise, 'What are you doing here?'  
  
'Um . . .I'm staying here. I think' he replied, a bit uncertain after being posed the obvious question.  
  
'Yes, sorry.of course. I'm just surprised to see you here, that's all.' she said very shyly with a pink tinge spreading from her cheeks, 'You're from . . .'  
  
'Yeah, I'm . . .' he said slowly, not quite able to finish his sentence.  
  
'Oh, sure, yeah.' Sora interrupted to save him the uneasiness.  
  
'Yeah.' He replied into an uncomfortable silence anyway.  
  
'So . . .' Sora started, with the intention of steering the topic of conversation to her car. But she was too embarrassed about her reaction yesterday and her clumsiness this morning to continue.  
  
'How's your car doing?' she blurted out to her own surprise.  
  
'Oh, shite!' exclaimed Matt, 'I totally forgot! Hang on a sec.'  
  
Matt rushed back inside his hotel room, leaving Sora rather uncomfortably outside with the heaped trolley.  
  
He reappeared with a chequebook and pen.  
  
'How much will you be suing me for?' he joked as he fumbled his chequebook open. Sora smiled sweetly and he asked seriously, 'How much did the damages come to?'  
  
'No, it'll be fine. It's just a scratch, honestly.' she said smiling, just as he had been the previous day, 'You don't owe me a cent.'  
  
'Are you sure? 'Cause in that case I probably owe you an extravagant dinner.' Matt said, the hint turning into more of a statement.  
  
'No, that's fine too.' Sora assured him. Suddenly the phone in Matt's hotel room started ringing.  
  
'Sounds like you need to go.' she said, glancing inside, 'And so do I.' Sora started down the corridor when she turned around to hear Matt shout, 'I'm not done with you, young lady!' shaking a finger at her before he dashed into his hotel room with the trolley.  
  
She gently smiled to herself and then, the last thought she believed possible, popped into her head: he was actually quite sweet!  
  
~ That's it folks! Well, 4 the 1st chapter anywayz.  
  
Editted n all! So asseblief read on.  
  
Please review! SpagetiG in da house! WAZZUP! Thanx 2 all the reviews! Greatly appreciated! Yadayadayadayada . . . READ & REVIEW PLZ!  
  
*Asseblief is please in Afrikaans but my teacher would have a heart attack over the grammer.* Actually that's not sucha bad thing . 


	2. Dreams & Disasters

Yo! How you doin? Beckham 4eva! So.R U here 4 the story? Hmmm? R U?!?!? Excuse me? Yeah im sorry, but u gonna have 2 repeat that last.  
  
CHAPTER 3 (Paranoia)  
  
With a dreamy smile, Sora stepped into the elevator. She shook her head to clear away all her ridiculous thoughts. What was she thinking? He was a famous popstar and she was a room attendant at the Belvedere Hotel! Sora had completely lost all reason in her fantasies about the luscious blonde who had literally crashed his way into her life.  
  
Suddenly the lift stopped, dead. Sora stayed calm, she knew what to do in these kinds of situations. They happened all the time. Then the lights died off all at once and Sora was left in the pitch dark. And still, she stayed calm.  
  
But suddenly Sora felt a cold, rough hand thrust over her mouth. She was abruptly thrown to the floor with someone still clutching her mouth. She could feel her attacker's warm breath on her neck but she heard only an intoxicated silence. Then the panic rose inside her like lava in a suddenly conscience volcano.  
  
She tried to scream but the grip tightened too quickly. She tried to kick her aggressor but was violently shoved against the wall. Then suddenly the only thing she saw, felt and endured was . . . blackness.  
  
CHAPTER 4 (Mini-me n the other dude)  
  
Sora's eyelids fluttered open. She blinked a few times because of the contrast in light. She itched to rub them but found her arms restricted, with handcuffs, to the back of the chair she was sitting on. Her mouth was dry and covered with duck tape. Inwardly, Sora sighed hopelessly.  
  
She panned the room, taking in her surroundings. Her chair stood insignificantly in the middle of the huge, white room. The white lights, which shone seemingly from nowhere, made the room seem like an operating theatre.  
  
A glint from above caught Sora's eyes. She looked up and to her utter surprise there was a huge, round window-like hole in the ceiling. Two sullen men dressed in black suits peered through it with stone-cold faces. They stared down at her like she was a vulnerable insect in a lab.  
  
Sora tore her eyes away from them and slowly gazed around to see the only thing of colour in the room: a black door. Just then it was abruptly flung open, making Sora twitch in surprise. In stormed the same two men who had been looking down at her from the window.  
  
The first was a small, bald man with cheap, black eyes. The dominance of his attitude seemed to make up for more than just his height. After him followed a stocky man with short cropped hair who was the type you hired to kill someone.  
  
The short man stood in front of Sora and stared at her for a good few seconds. Then he cleared his throat loudly and on cue, the hitman guy hurried outside to retrieve a chair identical to Sora's. He then waited behind his boss for his next command. Then the bossy little 'Mini-me' gestured to his bodyguard to remove the duck tape around Sora's mouth. He approached her and without a flinch, ripped the duck tape from her mouth.  
  
'Aaaaahhhhh!' shrieked Sora in pain.  
  
'Scream all you want. This room is one hundred percent sound proof.' the short man informed her smugly.  
  
'What do you want with me?' Sora asked defiantly so that none of her vulnerability came through.  
  
'Now, now. No need to get cheeky. All that we want from you is a simple favour.' he stated calmly and matter-of-factly, but with devious eyes.  
  
'Please!' spat Sora in disgust.  
  
'So you'll do it.' he said with a malicious grin, ignoring her hard-thrust sarcasm.  
  
'I will NOT do anything for you. Even if you have me thrown into a pit of rats until I die!' she shrieked in fury.  
  
'No, after what I have to say I'm sure you'll do exactly as I say.' he said, accompanied with another devious smile.  
  
'Well, you're wasting my time, so get on with it.' Sora said, assuming a very commanding tone.  
  
'Okay, patience my dear.' he said slowly, 'Now I understand that you've met Matt.'  
  
'Yes, but that's none of your business.' Sora spoke quietly and uncertainly.  
  
'Oh, but it is. He is the entire reason you're here. He is the entire reason my son isn't.' explained Sora's abductor.  
  
'Enlighten me.' Sora taunted with a sneer, her curiosity elbowing her down the wrong path.  
  
CHAPTER 5 (Ooops!)  
  
'Silence!' he boomed. Then he started again, this time dangerously quietly, 'Jamie, my son, was once a friend of Matt's. They were once very close. Once inseparable. Then one week Jamie was hauled in front of a jury.'  
  
'What was he doing in court?' asked Sora timidly, still afraid of his sudden outburst.  
  
'The state laid a charge of manslaughter against him. He was the main suspect in the bombing at the Heathway Airport when 34 people died. We pleaded innocent but of course no one listened.' his voice cracked in places as he spoke.  
  
'Yeah, sure. That's what they all say.' mumbled Sora under her breath. Luckily he hadn't heard her and continued.  
  
'Matt was the key witness to the case. He had to give Jamie's watertight alibi. But . . .well, he lied. He told the court that Jamie had planned it all and purposefully set that bomb off to murder all those people. Matt knew very well that Jamie had a criminal record for possessing a gun without a license and dealing in homemade bombs. Still, Matt chose to lie. He told the jury what they wanted to believe. And then they . . . they sent Jamie to be executed.' It had all gotten to the suddenly very old man and before he broke down, he stood up straight and calmly headed for the door.  
  
Before disappearing completely, he whispered something in his assistant's ear and then glanced at Sora. The bodyguard nodded and his distressed boss walked away, head however, held high.  
  
~ what do u think? cue corny american accent 'Make you're voice heard.  
  
Your opinion matters to us'  
  
Righto! These last chpts were very discriptive n mayB a bit BORIN!!! But now it gets more excitin. So plz read on.  
  
(PLZ review. I know these reminders r annoyin but plz do, just 2 shut me up!!) 


	3. Glad goodbuys & happier hellos

READ ON!!!  
  
READ ON!!!  
  
EMAIL ME IF YA WANNA!!!!  
(don't know how that goes 2gether but ANYWAY.)  
  
CHAPTER 6 (Yes or . . .yes?)  
  
The hitman character walked toward Sora and filled the seat that his boss had left. 'This is the crux of it all. Dr. Forsman wants you to find out all about everything in Matt's itinerary. Everything about him. Dr. Forsman wants you to help him get his justice. Justice, not revenge. Should you decide to turn your back on him, he will get you and he always gets what he wants.' explained the assistant bluntly, then hitting his fists into his open hand to illustrate the point.  
  
'If I do agree, what do I get from all this?' inquired Sora with only the slightest thought of betraying Matt, even if she didn't know him that well.  
  
'Your life.' he said abruptly then strode out of the room and shut the door forcefully.  
  
Sora closed her eyes to concentrate on the decision being forced at her. Being disloyal to Matt would cost his life, while otherwise would cost hers. But, without a shimmer of doubt, she knew that Matt didn't get this Jamie person killed, so what was with the revenge? More mysteriously, why were they asking her?  
  
Then it came to her: the car crash, her number, his flirting! They expected her to steal his trust or. . . they wanted her to be their spy, a double agent. She couldn't. It was beyond wrong, absolutely unthinkable. She wouldn't. She'd never be able to forgive herself. But then again . . .  
  
CHAPTER 7 (Hurry - Hurry - Hush - Hush)  
  
'Get up!' he commanded gruffly, violently jerking Sora awake. She opened her eyes and realised where she was. The assistant checked that she was awake and then bent down behind her. Sora heard the jingling belonging to a bunch of keys and then the click of her handcuffs being unlocked.  
  
Sora massaged her wrists to get her blood flowing again. She stood up unsteadily, weak from her lack of food and the events within the past 24 hours. Shakily, but with arrogance and determination, Sora made her way to the door. Surprised that no one lunged out to grab her, she stopped just outside the door to scan the suspicious looking corridor before her.  
  
As she strode down passage, Sora's adrenaline pumped like poison through her veins. Her sharp, shallow breathing and the eerie echo of her footsteps made her stop dead in her tracks. She had become too doubtful to continue down the passage. She noticed shifting shadows at the end of the tunnel- like structure and mysterious lights on either side of her.  
  
'We don't have all day, Sora.' The ice-cold voice from the darkness broke the silence sharply. 'I'm coming.' answered Sora in her usual cheekiness. 'Do I get to go now or am I in for a further interrogation?' she questioned with courageous sarcasm. But she knew that she was too important for them to hurt her.  
  
'No, you are free to go but in doing so remember, we're waiting.' replied the professor. Another bodyguard slash assistant reached for the minute handle of a steel door. With a nod of the professor's head, the small door was flung open. In flooded a rush of blinding light. Sora shielded her eyes and stepped into a checked courtyard. Suddenly she felt a shiver down her back and the tingle of pins and needles in her toes. She felt a blanket being thrown over her shoulders and before she could reach to throw it off, she found herself back in the elevator.  
  
Sora groped for the blanket on her back but under her fingers she felt nothing but her starched, white shirt. Her head ached and she stared at herself in her mirror of the lift. Then the flicker of lights on the panel caught her attention.  
  
This somehow forced her to decide on what to do. Her brain stubbornly refused to work anything out so her conscience took over: she had to warn Matt.  
  
~ now what happens? Come back 2 find out! & plz review while you're @ it!  
  
SpagetiG says bye! *Linkin park 4eva* 


	4. Let's do coffee

How U doing sweetcheeks ?! SpagetiG here. [who else???]  
  
This is where it gets going. The plot thickens and relationships develop ;- )  
  
This is where Sora . . . Look what you people r doing 2 me, I mean, read on! (& rvw!)  
  
CHAPTER 8 (A cuppa)  
  
Sora urgently jabbed at the buttons on the control panel of the lift. She was going to warn Matt about the 'mad professor' and the conspiracy against him. The more Sora thought about it, the more she panicked. Finally the elevator stopped and the doors parted to reveal the passage she had strolled down yesterday morning. It seemed so impossible that this time yesterday she was doing the same thing, but so differently.  
  
Sora finally reached Matt's room in a troubled flurry. She knocked sharply and impatiently fiddled as she waited for an answer. Abruptly, the door opened and Matt's cheerful face greeted her.  
  
'Hi! So you're here to sort out that unfinished business of ours, hey?' he asked teasingly. Ignoring Matt's cheer and without wasting any time, Sora dived into her long story.  
  
'No, listen. This is serious. You see, yesterday after I left and got into the elevator it was the time when all the lights . . .'  
  
'Hang on, hang on!' interrupted Matt with a concerned expression on his face.  
  
'But this is . . .'  
  
'Shh! Calm down.'  
  
'Look, it's really very . . .'  
  
'No, you look. You're really working yourself up.' soothed Matt, gently resting his hand on her shoulder, 'Why don't we go and find a Starbucks and you can tell me all about it over a cuppa, OK?'  
  
Well, she did need to get something into her grumbling tummy . . . but . . . no! She couldn't do that because then she could be walking straight into the trap of those psychos. Her tummy gave a loud groan and Sora blushed.  
  
'Well, your stomach certainly agrees with me. Come on, it's just a cup of coffee.' he nagged and then reached for his coat and keys without waiting for her to answer.  
  
'OK,' agreed Sora as Matt closed the door behind him. 'But only for a few minutes.' she warned after a swift glance at her watch.  
  
As she walked down the passage next to Matt, Sora smoothed down her creased shirt and skirt as best she could. What a night! she thought.  
  
They reached the elevator and Matt stood back to give her way. She took in a deep breath before stepping in, as if debating whether to continue. Matt threw her a strange yet concerned glance.  
  
'Um . . . nice cologne.' she stuttered pathetically. Actually. . . it was quite nice.  
  
CHAPTER 9 (Well.what is it?)  
  
'It's hot!' squealed Sora. She was perched on the edge of her seat in the Starbucks coffee shop and sipping tentatively on her hot coffee. She was so hungry that Matt only just managed to get an order out of her. Since it had arrived, all she had done was stuff herself with muffins. Matt stared on in disbelief. How could one, single person fit that many muffins into her tummy or even her mouth? Even he couldn't do that! Still, he didn't mind- she looked cute. (Well cuter than when she was mad!)  
  
Finally Sora reached for a napkin and dabbed at her mouth. That reminded her: she must look like hell!  
  
'I'm sorry Matt. I really need to take a trip to the ladies. Why don't you get the bill? Okay?' she said hurriedly as she got up.  
  
'Um . . . sure.' stuttered Matt uncertainly, to what would have been Sora, if she hadn't bolted off the way she did.  
  
*****  
  
Matt shivered uncontrollably in the cold air outside of the coffee shop.  
  
'Hey!' Matt turned to see Sora stroll through the door of the coffee shop. She seemed very bright-eyed and really bushy-tailed. He was thinking of asking her if she always had breakfast so passionately, but he preferred to die another day.  
  
'Where you off to?' asked Sora with her hands on her hips as Matt strolled off a bit disappointedly in the opposite direction. He turned around and Sora noticed a familiar shade of pink form around his cheeks.  
  
'I thought you only had a few minutes and had to get back to the hotel.' he explained sheepishly, pointing over his shoulder, in the direction of the hotel.  
  
'No, I needed to tell you something, remember?' she said before she carried on down the street. Matt scurried to catch up with her.  
  
They sauntered aimlessly down a street or two and took random turns now and then, all the while surrounded by a thoughtful and surprisingly comfortable silence.  
  
'What were you going to tell me?' Matt broke the stillness that was slowly becoming a bit restless.  
  
'Well . . .' Sora wondered whether she to let him know right away or if she could buy him some time before he had to know. She glanced at his concerned face. His sober mouth cracked into an affectionate smile and his baby blue eyes shone with friendliness. She couldn't! Instead she smiled back warmly, genuinely.  
  
'I don't know . . .' Sora started, but was interrupted by the annoying summoning of a mobile. The ringing continued and Sora cursed under her breath about 'those inconsiderate people nowadays'. Then Sora recognised it as her own mobile and, by now thoroughly embarrassed, rummaged through her bag for it.  
  
*******  
  
'I'm really sorry! None of this was supposed to happen. I totally forgot about everything!' she apologised profusely to Matt in the lobby of the hotel. Sora had forgotten all about signing in at reception, like she was supposed to every working morning. Mr. Stein, her boss, has frantically called her to tell hell her to 'get her skinny ass down to the hotel'. Even more frantically, he had screamed and shouted at her in front of everyone in the lobby about responsibility and punctuality. She wished whole- heartedly that a baby tornado could have just flown in and swept her away, saving her the embarrassment of the entire situation.  
  
Matt just laughed and said, 'It's fine, honestly.'  
  
Just then Mr. Stein returned and glared disapprovingly at her and Matt. He had 'graciously' given her five minutes with Matt. After all, how much did a room attendant have to say to her rich and famous patron, thought Mr. Stein.  
  
'Look, I'll leave my number at reception. Call me.' whispered Matt quickly, noticing the life-endangering glances he was getting from Mr. Stein. 'Bye!' he said as he made his way to the door, all smiles.  
  
Sora dragged herself off to the kitchen, dreading even the thought of any physical action. What she did want to do however, was pluck Matt's number from Linda at reception.  
  
~ And so chapter 9 ends.  
  
Hey U, yes you - Please review [or u'll have me 2 deal with. AND the fact that u're probably on another continent is TOTALLY irrelevant!] 


	5. Nice n Nasty

Hey, hey, hey, it's *insert present day here* day! For your convenience an example:-  
  
eg. Friday!  
  
Now, on to the reason why you came around -  
  
' When you come around.' OK OK!!! Sorry! That was terrible!  
  
Anywayz, swiftly moving on: This chpt happens after a good few weeks. R n R plz!  
  
CHAPTER 10 (Ice Ice Baby)  
  
'Noooo!' screamed Sora as she slid flat on her bum. The ice on the rink was stinging it to numbness. She and Matt had decided to go skating and were now skidding mindlessly on the ice, shoving each other childishly. They had been hanging out, as friends, for the past three or four weeks. Sora had made sure that it had stayed that way because she knew that within a few more weeks he would be gone. It should have been to keep herself on the face of the planet but there had been no reminders from 'Dr. Evil' and Sora thought that him as good as gone.  
  
Matt wiped away the tears of laughter in his eyes and held out a 'helping' hand to her. Sora grabbed hold and pulled. Matt slipped and landed on top of her. His laughter rang on long after Sora's had ceased.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Sora's sparkling amber ones inches away. Their eyes locked and Sora found it difficult to turn away. She sighed softly, uncontrollably which she thought would drive Matt back into reality. Instead, he was swept into a delicate dream. His face and lips inched closer to hers. Sora lay motionless and unable to move, her fingers tingling. His heart pounded and their lips touched. Sora grew uncontrollably defenceless. She had no intention of pulling back, so instead she returned his kiss with one just as passionate.  
  
But suddenly their entire bubble of fancy was burst, by the whistling and jeering of a group of guys at the other side of the rink. Matt broke away and looked up to glare at them. Sora took her chance and gently, but firmly, pushed Matt away. She wobbled unsteadily on her skates toward the edge of the ice rink. Matt was left shouting after her to wait as he staggered and stumbled hurriedly to catch up with her. Sora tore off her skates and hauled on her sneakers. Matt sat down anxiously next to her. Sora grabbed her bag and jacket and raced up the stairs to the car park. Matt sprinted to catch up with her again.  
  
However he reached the parking lot only to see Sora pulling out with her car. She clutched on to the steering wheel with sweaty hands. Her head spun with regrets: I shouldn't have done that! Now who knows whether either of us will live to see Christmas this year! She felt really guilty about leaving him there, so confused and hurt. The worst thing was that he was unavoidable; they were bound to bump into each other at the hotel. Now, him leaving seemed more like a relief than a burden or fear.  
  
CHAPTER 11 (The Fast n the Furious)  
  
Sora slammed the brakes down and skidded to a halt in front of the red robot. She tapped her fore finger impatiently on the steering wheel. Somehow, Matt always managed to do things to her that had this kind of effect on her: slamming of car doors, brakes etc. Sora couldn't wait any longer and decided to take the less travelled shortcut back to her apartment.  
  
She swerved into a dark and narrow alleyway and was about to accelerate again when she noticed another car close behind her. It wasn't Matt's but it was a silver sports car. It crossed the solid white line on the dingy street to overtake her. Sora slowed down to give the car way, but instead, it swerved right into her.  
  
Sora's fury once again rose and she turned to see what moron was driving, but the windows were tinted a dark shade of grey. She started driving faster to get away but not fast enough because she received yet another shove on the side of her car. Then she tried slowing down, which did the trick. The car carried on but only for a split second and then it veered in front of her. The smell of burnt rubber filled her nose and Sora started to feel afraid.  
  
She knew better than to get out, but she didn't have to. 'Good evening, Sora.' bellowed a gruff voice from behind her. Sora instinctively spun around to see where the voice was coming from. It was the bodyguard.  
  
'I hope that you haven't forgotten about us. You know what the professor wants but he wants it in the very near future. And by the looks of things, we don't have long to wait.' said the bulky man. Sora listened on in shock and dread. He continued, 'And after you get back to us, we're certain that all this 'private business' will stay private.'  
  
Sora glanced through the review mirror to see if there was any sign of life outside. The bodyguard straightened the tie of his navy blue penguin suit and then cleared his throat, 'You are to phone us on this number to tell us what we want to know. Before next week, same time.' Then he placed a small folded piece of paper next to him on the back seat.  
  
His last few words hung statically in the air. But with only one last glance of his cold, grey eyes he left. Sora turned in her seat. With cold, clammy hands she turned the key in the ignition.  
  
She could still smell his presence.  
  
~ 'YAAAAAAAAAY!' :-v  
  
Sorry have I just spoilt a 'moment' here?  
  
If u liked it - pleez review  
  
If u hated it - pleez review  
  
While ur here - pleez review  
  
PS Beckham is in SA this week!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Gigglegigglegroan

Chpt 12's a bit funny . If u don't get it e-mail me. [Those big words in the middle of the chapter are none that I fully understand so highlighting them and pressing D will NOT help u very much either.]  
  
But chpt 13 is a bit sad. Anywayz ENJOY!  
  
CHAPTER 12 (Giggle_giggle_groan)  
  
Sora stood patiently in the kitchen next to one of the chefs, waiting for another order. She was thinking about the time when Matt got her out of her date with Chris.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Please! Just this once, please!' begged Sora.  
  
'No! You'll hurt the poor guy's feelings. He liked you enough to ask you out. This, Chris, guy will be crushed.' said Matt. Sora had asked Matt to pretend to be her brother, interrupt her date and save her from Chris. Chris had had a crush on her since forever and the dreaded day had come when he asked her on a date.  
  
'Please! He won't know. That's why you have to pretend.' she pleaded with puppy eyes.  
  
'Okay, okay! But never again.' he agreed reluctantly.  
  
********  
  
'Um, excuse me, but you have . . .um, drool, on . . .' Sora was trying to explain to Chris that he had saliva oozing down his chin. She was sitting in a snazzy restaurant with snazzy food, snazzy waiters and a dorky date.  
  
'Sorry,' he apologised and then wiped it away with his sleeve, 'So, where was I, oh yes, so the intractable USD blew and the gibe of the pachydermatous SCSI invalidated and the sacrilegious PGA and SEC of the ISA slots couldn't deal with the adversity so the integrals retorted but I had an umbrageous ACSII on hand and I . . .'  
  
Suddenly in rushed Matt, as part of the act, with a fake sweat and even faker panting. 'Listen . . . um .. mother is, is . . . is sick!' he announced according to their plan with fraudulent urgency in between his phoney gasps. He was on his haunches and had one hand on his chest, working hard to convince Chris that he was in a flurry.  
  
'Come on,' he urged, tugging at Sora's arm. Sora put on a concerned face and deciding to milk the situation for all it was worth, asked 'How?'  
  
'What do you mean, how?' questioned Matt, his gasps becoming less frequent and the 'fakeness' wearing off.  
  
'How?'  
  
'Bad. Come, it's really bad.'  
  
'How bad then?' she asked with a hint of a smile. She wasn't going to make it that easy for him!  
  
'Very. Bad enough for you to hurry!'  
  
'Bad?'  
  
'Yes! Um. . . um . . . worse than last time!' answered Matt, but if she was playing then so was he, 'Hey! It's been 5 minutes. Just thought that you should know. I'm gonna head back now, it's probably getting worse!'  
  
'No!' shouted Sora quickly. By now everyone in the restaurant was staring, either in concern or irritation depending on whether they had fallen for the act (like Chris) or not.  
  
Quickly, Matt grabbed Sora's arm and hauled her out of the restaurant. When they were safely out of sight and hearing distance, Sora hugged and thanked Matt until he was forced to pin her against the wall. She was so grateful that he had easily persuaded her to go clubbing with him that night, something she'd otherwise never agree to.  
  
*Flashback ends*  
  
Sora allowed herself a chuckle and then prepared to wheel another loaded trolley out of the kitchen.  
  
CHAPTER 13 (Roses R Red)  
  
'Hot guy coming through! Hot guy coming through! Hot guy with red roses for a gorgeous lady, coming through!' hollered a man with a bunch of roses held high above his head trying to squeeze through the kitchen staff.  
  
Oh no, oh no! thought Sora. It was Matt, paying her a visit, a very embarrassing visit. Sora turned immediately to quietly creep out of the kitchen to avoid him, but she was tapped on the shoulder before making her exit. Everyone stared at Sora, waiting for her response to her celebrity visitor. They all knew about their 'fall out' a few days before. Sora hadn't mentioned Matt at all. She hadn't been seen with him either.  
  
'Hi, how you doing?' she asked with a nervous smile, seizing the roses from him in an attempt to get him outside as quickly as possible. Everyone stared on, not making a sound but waiting in anticipation. She glanced around, then stood up on her tippy toes and gave Matt an uncomfortable peck on the cheek to satisfy them. Instantaneously everyone was bustling back to work, screaming and shouting in the process.  
  
'Matt, can I have a word with you outside please?' she whispered after a false laugh to reassure everyone.  
  
'Sure.' he replied, stepping aside so that she could lead him to wherever outside was.  
  
*****  
  
In the courtyard everything was peaceful and tranquil, the birds perched in the trees twittered contentedly and the leaves rustled gently in the breeze. But something was really eating away at Sora.  
  
'Sit down.' she said to Matt, pointing to the bench. Then she spoke solemnly, 'Look, I have something to ask you. It's very important that you tell me everything you know and that it's the plain and honest truth.'  
  
Sora fiddled with the petal of a rose for a few minutes while gathering her thoughts, with Matt looking at her anxiously yet somewhat patiently.  
  
'Okay,' she said taking a deep breath, 'Did you know a Jamie Forsman once?'  
  
Matt's eyebrows jumped in disbelief. He breathed in slowly and turned to face the water fountain in front of them. He put his head in his hands and sighed. Sora knew that he would be surprised at the question and continued waiting for her answer in silence.  
  
He straightened up and looked her in the eye. His sparkled, evidence of the sustained tears which were waiting to flow freely.  
  
'Yes. Yes, I knew Jamie Forsman. Judging by the way you said 'did' you know him, makes me think that you know what happened to him.' said Matt softly.  
  
'Yeah, he was um, . . .' she tried to point out the truth without being insensitive.  
  
'Executed.' finished Matt, 'He deserved it, the bastard.'  
  
'The b...b.bastard?' repeated Sora uncertainly, 'Weren't you, like, his best friend or something?'  
  
'I was, but . . .' Matt let his sentence hang. He paused to think. Then he turned to Sora, looked her back in the eye and said, 'What I am about to tell you, is what I have never told any person on Earth.' Sora waited with baited breath and Matt sighed heavily again, 'I told the jury that Jamie l set off that bomb. When I left I found out that many people think I lied. Well. . . I did.'  
  
Sora felt sorry for him for a thousandth of a second then she was filled to the brim with . . . hatred. He was more of the bastard. He was the one who got his best friend killed. How could he? How could he lie at the cost of another person's life?  
  
Sora shoved the flowers at Matt in anger and stood up. Seemingly composed but in actual fury she strode away, leaving Matt with the tattered bunch of roses on his lap and his head hanging in shame. He wasn't even going to go after her. He understood what she felt.  
  
~ This is the second last chpt so obviously the next one's the last. (it'll probably b posted next week Mon). If I get enough review asking 4 a sequel I might do one.  
  
But that depend on ur REVIEWS. *hint, hint* *nudge, nudge* *wink, wink* ;-)  
  
So, I'll b waiting! ~ SpagetiG 


	7. Revenge or justice?

SpagetiG back in da house!  
  
This is the FINAL chpt for 'When you come around'. And it's very short. Some of you might not like it but that's life, stuff happens. If I get enough reviews I might write a sequel, but only! So plz review, good or bad.  
  
CHAPTER 14 (Justice or Revenge?)  
  
Sora stomped up the stairs to her apartment, purposefully avoiding the elevator. She took the keys out of her bag and violently shoved it into the keyhole. The minute she got into the apartment, she flung open the fridge door: comfort food on alert!  
  
Here she was trying to save her life as well as Matt's and he had, in the meantime, as good as killed someone else. His best friend, no less! What the hell was he thinking?! Lying to a jury, while under oath, to get someone shocked in the electric chair!  
  
Sora flopped onto the couch, still raging in fury. She didn't know what to do but she had to do something. An idea fluttered through her mind . . . NO! If she did it, SHE would be in the wrong. But she had the chance to bring justice - not revenge, to the whole issue. Justice.  
  
Sora glared at the phone. Before she could change her mind, Sora lunged for it. She waited for the dialling tone. Impatiently she punched in the number she had found on the backseat of her car after her 'high-speed car chase'. The voice on the other end scared Sora slightly but she got hers back quickly.  
  
Sora spoke coldly and heartlessly, 'Hello. It's Sora. What is it that you need to know, Professor?'  
  
~ I thought it would be a whole lot longer but that's it! 4eva! Unless there's a sequel! So plz review if u loved slash hated it!  
  
SpagetiG *cue army salute*  
  
PS Hope u enjoyed it! 


End file.
